my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizushi Otodashi
Mizushi Otodashi (AKA Miss Tear) is a heroine-in-training from Académie d'entraînement and a Golden Student for Class-BAC She is the big sister of Maizono Otodashi and the niece of Taichi Kirigiri and Jin Kirigiri. Appearance Mizushi has a cute and childish like body with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue, lighter blue, and gold maid uniform with a golden necklace on her neck with a red jewel and a purple tie. She also wears a light blue tie on her back that goes almost to her legs and wears blue and lighter blue shoes. She also wears a lighter blue and light blue bow tie on her head with a headband on it that is meant for her hair. While wearing her hero costume, he wears a white sleeveless dress with blue and light blue outlines and 3 cyan ties, she wears 2 white sleeves that aren't part of her dress, she removes her headband and her necklace replacing it with only another necklace this time with a blue jewel on it instead of red. Personality Mizushi has a kind and sweet personality like her sister, Maizono. When she is around with her sister, she is always kind and sweet to her and acts and treats her like a sister. She is always kind to her and other friends as well including her family. Mizushi acts sweet to others but takes things serious when facing either someone from her school, or a villain. She sometimes doesn't want to fight because her quirk was meant for healing and not fighting. Whenever she cries, she bawls like a baby which creeps people out and keeps on crying for the next hour or so making people annoyed for how she cries. History When Mizushi was a baby, she was constantly crying which annoyed her parents for a while until they got use to it. After Maizono was born, Mizushi was excited and loved her like a sister would. After hearing that their parents divorced, Mizushi was sent to a orphanage with her sister and they both were cared by everyone in the orphanage. When Mizushi was 12 years old, she and Maizono were adopted by their aunt, Taichi Kirigiri who didn't have any powers at all. Mizushi attended a school before they moved to France and she was cared for others when she was crying. When they moved to france, Mizushi took a different school while Maizono took Académie d'entraînement. It was a hero school as well but it was less bigger than Maizono's school. Anyone was a loud to wear a school uniform but the only thing that they couldn't wear was anything that was revealing, she couldn't find a school uniform to wear, so she stuck with a maid's outfit which every girl thought was cute. Powers and Abilities Quirk Tearful Gift - Tearful Gift is an Emitter Quirk that is used by her. It allows her to heal the injuries of their companions by her tears. The tears which she produces can be stored for later usage, provided they are stored within a container of sorts. This grants Mizushi the ability to heal the wounds on the battlefield without relying on having to cry on the spot. However, it should be noted that her tears cannot mend broken bones, being restricted to wounds which are pertaining to the flesh. Weakness Her tears have to be real tears in order for her quirk to work, fake tears won't work due to real tears having different salt levels. Abilities She is mostly attracted to everyone in her school and she uses her attraction as her key to bringing down villains. She sometimes do poses to get people's attention but she is clumsy and sometimes fails to get peoples attention. Trivia Character is based on Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia Category:Class-BAC Category:Heroes in Training